Juego de gemelas
by NaiadG
Summary: Winry y Riza son unas gemelas que huyen de su tío que planea venderlas en matrimonio. Para huir, traman un plan en el que una se vestirá de varón. Roy, Lord Mustang entra en escena y está dispuesto a proteger al par de hermanos. Con cada roce, Mustang incitaba los deseos más indecentes en Riza.


**Adaptación del libro "Juego de gemelas" (The Switch) escrito por Lyndsay Sands.**

**Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. **

* * *

Lord Mustang frenó su caballo y contempló el espectáculo que se desarrollaba delante de él. Un muchacho joven estaba parado debajo de la ventana delantera de una hostería, mirando las faldas de una muchacha que se colgaba por la ventana de un segundo piso. El muchacho parecía hablarle a la muchacha mientras intentaba coger sus pies, pero Mustang estaba demasiado lejos como para oír lo que le decía.

Decidiendo que probablemente intentaban escaparse de la hostería sin pagar la cuenta, Mustang espoleó su caballo dirigiéndose a los establos, realmente el hecho no le interesaba lo suficiente como para verse implicado. Pero en ese momento, la muchacha se descolgó del antepecho de la ventana. Mustang se paró otra vez, divertido ante la escena. El muchacho tomó los tobillos de la muchacha para evitar que se cayese. Incapaz de ver lo que hacía, la muchacha pateó la peluca del muchacho con un pie, haciendo que le quedase descolocada.

Mustang se rió entre dientes mientras la muchacha trataba de sentarse sobre los hombros del joven. Las faldas cayeron sobre la cabeza del chico, cegándolo momentáneamente. En este punto, la muchacha se agarró a los cabellos para equilibrarse, olvidándose que se trataba de una peluca. El muchacho perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo. Quedaron ocultos por las sombras de la hostería.

— ¡Mierda! —murmuró Riza, mirando hacia las copas los árboles hasta que un gemido de Winry cortó el aire fresco de la noche. Incorporándose, Riza examinó a la muchacha caída con el ceño fruncido y preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien?

Winry suspiró ante la preguntas. Su gemido había sido de mortificación, pero la cara que se inclinaba sobre la suya propia le decía que había sido malinterpretado.

— Bien— dijo ella secamente. Se sentó sacudiendo el pasto y la tierra de su ropa.

Riza comenzó a ayudarla, pero Winry rechazó su ayuda.

— Perdiste la peluca— comentó ella.

Sentándose, Riza buscó entre las sombras su peluca perdida, luego la sacudió contra su muslo para quitarle el pasto pegado antes de colocarla de nuevo en su lugar.

— ¿Está bien?

Winry echó un vistazo y asintió, luego luchó para ponerse en pie.

— Bien. No fue tan malo— murmuró Riza alegremente, levantándose y yendo a agarrar los bolsos que habían lanzado por la ventana antes de descender.

Winry se dio la vuelta abruptamente, con la boca abierta, lista para darle su opinión de la desastrosa situación, pero captó el brillo de la risa en los ojos azules, tan azules como los suyos. Se relajó, haciendo una mueca.

— Solo un paseo por el parque— ella convino secamente.

Riéndose suavemente, Riza le dio uno de los bolsos, y cargó el otro marchando hacia los establos.

— ¿Él está inconsciente? — murmuró Winry mientras que entraban al viejo establo casi derrumbado y espiaban al muchacho de la caballeriza caído contra una pila de heno. La botella que le habían dado todavía estaba pegada a su pecho.

— Así parece. Pusiste el polvo somnífero allí dentro, ¿verdad?

Winry asintió silenciosamente, pero contuvo la respiración mientras que su gemela se acercaba cuidadosamente al muchacho, luego levantó lacabeza y la dejó caer de nuevo sobre su pecho. Él ni siquiera se movió. Encogiendo los hombros, Riza dio un paso atrás.

—Totalmente borracho.

Soltando la respiración con alivio, Winry se movió rápidamente a lo largo de las caballerizas hasta que encontró el lugar donde su caballo había sido colocado para pasar la noche. Murmurando palabras para tranquilizarlo, ella entró para disponerse a ensillarlo rápidamente mientras que Riza hacía lo mismo con su caballo en la caballeriza vecina.

Varios minutos después, Winry se dio cuenta que su gemela se había detenido de repente. Todavía ensillado el animal, miró a su alrededor, su corazón casi se congeló en su pecho ante la imagen de una figura en las sombras cerca de la puerta. Riza le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermana, después adoptó el acento típico de un criado de clase baja.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, mi lord?

Una ceja se arqueó ante el acento del muchacho, y Mustang sonrió levemente.

— Es una muy fea costumbre escaparse furtivamente sin pagar una cuneta. Y robar caballos es un crimen.

Riza se puso rígida, sus ojos buscaron la cara de Winry. La muchacha estaba tan pálida como la luna, y su expresión fue de pánico cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Mustang observó el intercambio silencioso y deseó que hubiese mejor iluminación en los establos. Apostaría mucho que la muchacha era una belleza. Sus ojos se esforzaron para distinguir sus facciones en la oscuridad mientras el muchacho hablaba otra vez.

— No estamos robando. Los caballos son nuestros.

El falso acento había desaparecido, notó el, observando al joven. Obviamente pertenecía a una clase social más elevada, como había sospechado.

— ¿Y la cuenta?

— Pagada.

Mustang levantó una ceja dudando.

— ¿Entonces por qué no salir por la puerta como hace la mayoría de la gente? — Preguntó él observando a los dos adolescentes que intercambiaban miradas otra vez.

Riza intentaba decidir qué decirle a ese metido cuando Winry se salió repentinamente del compartimiento y se movió hacia la luz de la luna que entraba a través de las puertas de los establos.

Observando la mirada apreciativa que apareció inmediatamente en los ojos del extraño, Riza contempló a la muchacha, curiosa por saber qué le había visto ese hombre para encontrarla tan atractiva.

Winry era bastante bonita. Nariz recta, buenos dientes. Los ojos eran el rasgo más llamativo, grandes ojos de color azul oscuro, mientras que su cabello era rubio. Todas esas características describía exactamente la apariencia de Riza. No era sorprendente ya que era gemelas. Pero era posible que el hombre no hubiese notado ese hecho todavía.

— Nos vimos forzados a escaparnos por la ventana para escapar de mi tío— dijo la muchacha. Mustang arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué necesitaban escapar de su tío?

Observando otro intercambio de miradas entre los jóvenes, Mustang sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿O no necesito preguntar?

— ¿Perdón? —ella murmuró desconcertada.

— No necesitan explicármelo. Es obvio que están a punto de escaparse a Gretna Green*.

— ¿Gretna Green?

Riza habría podido golpear a Winry por su mirada de asombro. Si ese hombre sentía algo de compasión por la parejita de amantes, sería posible que no interfiriese con sus planes de escape. Él obviamente pensaba que se escapaban para casarse en secreto. En vez de dejarlo con esa impresión equivocada, Winry señaló a Riza.

—Riza es mi hermano mellizo.

—Reese— Riza la corrigió rápidamente, dando un paso para exponerse a la luz.

Winry parpadeó, luego asintió levemente.

—Sí, Reese es mi hermano mellizo.

Las cejas de Mustang se arquearon mientras estudiaba al muchacho, Salvo por la peluca negra, los dos eran idénticos. Por supuesto había diferencias físicas. Donde el pecho de la muchacha se curvaba atractivamente, el muchacho era plano como una tabla. Después que la sorpresa inicial hubiera pasado, los ojos de Mustang se estrecharon con suspicacia.

— ¿Por qué ustedes dos necesitan huir de su tío en medio de la noche?

— Nuestros padres murieron hace cuatro años— contestó el muchacho esta vez— Nuestro trió asumió la responsabilidad de nuestro cuidado. Él se ha esforzado para equilibrar las cuentas de la propiedad de nuestra familia, pero ahora para llenar los cofres, quiere entregar a Winry en un matrimonio arreglado. Con Lord Barry.

Mustang se puso rígido al oír ese nombre.

Barry era un bruto bastardo. Él ya había tenido tres esposas. La primera había muerto en el parto. Se decía que la había golpeado, acelerando su entrada en parto. La segunda esposa se había matado. La tercera se había suicidado lanzándose escaleras abajo en una de las propiedades de la familia, Había muchos rumores que aseguraban que su marido la ayudó en esa caída. Sea cual fuese el caso, ninguna de sus esposas le había durado más de un año, y nadie consideraría la idea de permitir que una hija se casase con ese bastardo, Pero por lo que contaban los mellizos, el tío estaba más interesado en sus cofres que en cuidar a sus parientes. ¿Decían la verdad?

— ¿Cómo os llamáis? — preguntó él repentinamente.

Hubo una pausa, pues las miradas de los mellizos se encontraron nuevamente.

— Reese y Winry Hawkeye.

Mustang buscó en su memoria brevemente, luego sacudió la cabeza mientras recordaba los nombres de Berthold y Elizabeth Hawkeye. Una pareja feliz. Tuvieron gemelos, aunque él había creído que eran dos niñas. La familia había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en una propiedad rural y no había desarrollado una intensa vida social en la ciudad. Los padres habían muerto hacia cuatro años en un accidente de carruaje. Benjamín Hawkeye, el hermano de Berthold, había asumido la responsabilidad del cuidado de los gemelos y de manejar sus propiedades. Últimamente había ganado algunos rumores de que había perdido mucho dinero en el juego, y por lo que acababa de contar el muchacho, él tenía la intención de recuperarlo entregando a su sobrina en un matrimonio que probablemente la llevaría a la muerte.

Mustang no estaba sorprendido de oír que Barry estaba dispuesto a pagar por una esposa. El hombre necesitaba un heredero, de otro modo su herencia iría a parar a algún sobrino distante. Su mirada se deslizó hacia la muchacha y suspiró. Era una criatura delicada. Salvo por sus pechos bien desarrollados, ella era una mujer frágil. No creía que ella duraría más un mes al lado de Barry.

— ¿A dónde os dirigís? — preguntó él repentinamente, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia cuando el muchacho se puso rígido ante la pregunta. —No voy a decírselo a nadie. No desearía ver que tu encantadora hermana cayese en manos de Barry. Ella estaría muerta en menos de una semana.

No había dudas respecto a su sinceridad. Hubo odio en los ojos del hombre cuando pronunció el nombre de Barry. No obstante, Riza vaciló en decirle la verdad, que se iban a quedar con su primo Maes, un pariente de su madre, cuya existencia el tío Bejanmín desconocía. Las mentiras eran la única alternativa.

De hecho, el plan basado en esas mentiras no estaba saliendo tan mal.

— A Londres.

Las cejas de Mustang se arquearon otra vez.

— Tienen parientes allá?

— No.

— Se necesita mucho dinero para vivir en Londres.

Riza hizo una mueca.

— El tío Benjamín se gastó la fortuna de nuestro padre, pero nuestra madre había invertido su propia fortuna en joyas. Y ella nos dejó esas joyas en el testamento.

— Y tu tío no intentó venderlas o…

— Lo había hecho si hubiese podido encontrarlas—lo interrumpió el joven con aire satisfecho— Pero no pudo. Nuestros padres las habían ocultado hace años, para reservarlas para una emergencia. A excepción de nuestros padre, solo nosotros sabemos dónde están, y convenientemente olvidamos informe al tío que tenemos esa información.

La boca de Mustang se curvó con esas palabras, luego se puso serio.

— Él los va a encontrar en Londres.

— Eventualmente—concordó Riza—Pero para ese entonces Winry ya se habrá casado con algún noble.

— ¿Y tú?

— Estaré viviendo de las rentas que obtenga del dinero, una vez que venda mi parte de las joyas— mintió Riza.

— ¿Planeas que tu hermana haga un debut social en Londres y para eso vas a vender parte de las joyas?

— El muchacho asintió.

Mustang frunció el ceño.

— Si ella hace un debut social, tu tío se va a enterar y va a descubrir donde están.

— Lo hará, pero después de un tiempo, no nos buscará en Londres en primer lugar. Va a volver a las propiedades de la familia, y luego visitará a cada uno de los parientes de mi padre.

— ¿Por qué no los buscaría en Londres en primer lugar?

— Porque ahí es a donde él nos estaba llevando. No va a pensar que nos escapamos en medio de la noche para ir justamente al lugar donde él quería que vayamos.

MUstang asintió, esas palabras tenían mucho sentido. Incluso Winry parecía impresionada con ese razonamiento, y Riza le sonrió levemente. Si ella no hubiera sido tan cuidada, Mustang vería que se trataba de una inmensa mentira.

— ¿Y Barry? —preguntó Mustang.

Riza miró al hombre.

— Barry no va a Londres. La mayoría de la nobleza no lo recibe. Mi tío nos llevaba a Londres para comprar un ajuar de novia para Winry, luego íbamos a ir a la propiedad de Barry.

Era un plan bastante lógico, decidió Mustang. Lo que le faltaba al joven en músculos, lo compensaba con cerebro. Sin embargo, había puntos débiles en cualquier plan y ese no era una excepción, Por ejemplo, si planeaban vender un tesoro de joyas, obviamente llevaban las joyas con ellos. Probablemente en los bolsos, decidió él, recordando la manera en que cargaban los enormes bolsos. Todo lo que se necesitaba era un robo en el camino para convertirlos en mendigos y para verse sometidos a la voluntad de su tío otra vez, y él casi estaba seguro que ese joven viajaba sin armas. Aparte de eso, existían todo tipo de complicaciones que podrían presentarse en Londres. Hurto, por ejemplo, o un joyero que podría engañarlos, Y eso solamente era el principio de todo lo que podía salir mal.

Mustang intentó sacarse su preocupación creciente por esos jóvenes, pero esta no desaparecería. Tendría que ayudarlos, supuso él, pero no podía entender que lo impulsaba a sentir eso como una obligación. Su mirada se detuvo en la muchacha. No, no se sentía particularmente atraído por esa muchacha. Extrañamente, Mustang sospechó que estaba por ayudarlos por el muchacho. Había cierta rigidez en el joven que hablaba de miedo, de orgullo, de coraje y una intensa protección hacia su hermana. Él se había esforzado mucho por rescatarla, intentado comportarse como un verdadero hombre, aunque Mustang dudaba que esos dos tuviesen más de quince o dieciséis años.

— Es mejor que terminen de ensillar a los caballos. El tiempo está corriendo. Desearán estar lo más lejos posible cuando llegue la mañana— Con eso, el hombre se dio vuelta y salió de los establos.

— ¿Piensas que va a abrir la boca? —preguntó Winry mientras escuchaban sus pasos que se desvanecían.

Encogiendo los hombros, Riza entró de nuevo a la caballeriza para acabar el ensillar del caballo.

— No importa. Podría ser bueno que él abriese la boca, puesto que el plan que le detallé es una mentira. Pero apúrate a montar tu caballo, Si él va a despertar a cada persona de la hostería, no deseo estar aquí.

Asintiendo, Winry se apresuró a ensillar su caballo, luego se rió nerviosamente.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para inventar todas esas mentiras?

— No fueron todas mentiras— comentó Riza severamente, y la sonrisa de Winry se desvaneció.

— No. La parte sobre el tío Benjamín perdiendo el dinero e intentando recuperarlo a través de un matrimonio arreglado se acerca bastante a la verdad. Pero no tengo que casarme con Barry. Tengo que casarme con Cornello. ¿Por qué…?

— Ese hombre no se habría mostrado compasivo por el hecho que te tengas que casar con ese cabrón. Eso pasa todos los días. Pero Barry es un demonio y todos lo saben.

— Es cierto. No fue una mentira tan grande, ¿verdad? Después de todo, el tío Benjamín te quiere entregar a ti en matrimonio con Barry— murmuró Winry en voz baja, su mirada se movió hacia su hermana gemela. Ella todavía se sorprendía al verla vestida con ropas masculinas. Especialmente porque sus pechos estaban fajados tan apretadamente que parecían no existir. Repentinamente ella se preguntó si no le dolería tenerlos apretados de esa manera.

Había sido idea de Riz vestirse de varón. No llamaría la atención un hermano y una hermana viajando juntos. Dos hermanas gemelas viajando solas seguramente habrían llamado la atención. Winry supuso que podrían viajar como dos muchachos, pero Riza no había mencionado esa idea, y a decir verdad, Winry no había pensando en eso hasta ese momento. Además, dos hermanos gemelos serían tan llamativos como dos hermanas gemelas. No, decidió ella. Esta es la mejor manera. Ella como una muchacha, y Riza disfrazada como su hermano varón. Era exactamente el tipo de aventura que le gustaba a Riza. Ella era la más valiente y la más salvaje de las dos. Winry no era aventurera para nada. Ella era la gemela tranquila. Dócil, obediente, bien educada. Al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que había descubierto lo de Cornello. Pero probablemente ella se habría terminado casando obedientemente con ese cabrón si no fuese Riza. Riza simplemente no podía aceptar la idea de tener que casarse con Barry. Como el extraño había dicho, ella terminaría muerta en menos de un mes o terminaría matándolo en defensa propia.

Era esa la razón por la cual Riza había decidido escaparse al primo Maes en busca de protección. Y donde iba Riza, Winry la seguía. Después de todo. Eran gemelas. Ellas nunca se habían separado en sus veinte años de vida.

— ¿Todo listo?

Winry levantó la vista ante la pregunta de su hermana y asintió con la cabeza mientras enganchaba el bolso con la mitad de las joyas de su madre sobre la montura.

—Bien. Vamos a partir— Riza condujo su caballo fuera de su caballeriza y Winry la siguió. El dúo cabalgó silenciosamente alrededor de la posada. Winry miraba las ventanas oscurecidas preguntándose a dónde había ido el extraño, cuando Riza disminuyó la marcha y maldijo repentinamente.

Mirando hacia adelante, ella observó al hombre montado en su caballo en el sendero delante de la posada.

— ¿Qué crees que está haciendo?

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Espero hayan tenido un excelente fin e inicio de año :)

He decidido probar con esto de las adaptaciones pues esta es una historia que me gusta muchísimo y que mejor que poner a los personajes de uno de mis animes favoritos.

Habrá ciertos cambios físicos en los personajes, pues Riza y Winry deben tener el mismo color de ojos para que la historia funcione, aún así he hecho lo mejor para que no se cambie mucho la esencia de los personajes.

Otro de los puntos, es que quizá se desconcierten con el carácter de algunos personajes, pero aún así, espero que la historia sea de su agrado y la disfruten enormemente.

Y por supuesto les informo que habrá Lemmon, por lo que ya queda en ustedes el leerla o no, o bien, saltar esas partes.

¡Adiós! :D =('.')=


End file.
